What's going on
by OriginalxSyn
Summary: This is my first atttempt at a fanfic, a GohanxVidel fanfic which i have absolutely no idea where it's going!Lets just have fun
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first Fanfiction ever, and one of the few times I've put something up to read on the interweb, so without further adieu LET'S GET THIS BALL ROLLING!

Obligatory Disclaimer, I own nothing DBZ related, not even a shirt, it belongs to its respective owners.

His deep slumber and subsequently his nightmares were sent flying off to wherever they decide to go when a seven year old demi-saiyan drags you kicking and screaming from the depths of your own mind by using his stomach and chest as his own personal springboard all the while screaming, "Wake up! Wake up big brother! Mommy said I have to wake you up 'cause I don't get any breakfast till you're up!" A sleepy Son Gohan backhanded his personal chibi alarm clock into the wall before his words registered in his half asleep state before he sat up and realized his brother mentioned one of the two things that will get a saiyan moving. The first being food, because saiyans are notorious for their appetites, and the other was currently being used for making their breakfast. Their mother Son Chi-chi's Frying pan of doom, how a frying pan managed to hurt the demi-saiyans and their father, none of them would ever be able to figure out. All they knew was it was terrifying and the only thing that could get them moving faster than the chance to eat some of their moms cooking.

Gohan practically disappeared as he got dressed and ran for the kitchen table where their mom was putting down the last plates of pancakes on the table. "Goten hurry before Gohan eats it all!" Faster than the speed of sound the younger demi-saiyan was sitting beside his older brother and they both waited patiently for their mother to get her food before turning the mountain of food into an increasingly high mountain of plates and bowls as they cleared the table. Chi-chi looked at the clock hanging from the wall of their living room where it said 6:50 and exclaimed, "Gohan, you're going to be late and it's only the first day of school!" The demi-saiyan in question looked up and stared at his mom, a confused look in his onyx eyes before they widened to the size of her good china, he grabbed a miraculously surviving piece of toast from the table and ran for the door grabbing his backpack as he went by. "See you after school mom, see ya squirt." He waved as he took off from his home, flying towards the school as fast as he could in his powered down form.

He was just inside the Satan City limits when he heard gunfire, his sensitive ears picking up on it from a few miles away. He flew toward the sounds and looked at the scene unfolding below him. A trio of cop cars created a shaky perimeter around the front of a bank where three gunmen fired at them, their bullets riddling the police cruisers with holes and causing a few tires to explode like fireworks. 'I've got to help them, but if I go down there looking like I do now then everyone will know who I am… What do I do?' The super powered teen thought to himself. 'I know, I'll just power up to super saiyan and then go down and no one will know who I am!' He thought to himself as he came up with his brilliant plan. He focused and his hair turned a bright golden color, his onyx eyes becoming teal as his rapid transformation was complete. He dropped down towards the unsuspecting crooks with some ki assistance and appeared instantly in front of the criminals in the middle of their act. They all looked at him in some surprise before they began firing at him, he simply stared them down and captured the lead out of the air before dropping it onto the ground and vanishing only to re-appear in front of the first dumbstruck crook. With a backhand that could be considered light compared to the one he gave his younger brother he caught the first crook in the side of the head rendering him neatly albeit painfully unconscious, he strolled casually towards the second before kicking the criminal into the bed of their escape pick-up and watched calmly as the remaining robber tried to burn rubber away from this new unknown force of nature. Gohan, seemingly bored held up one hand palm out and flicked it up. The resulting shockwave caused the vehicle to overturn throwing the second unfortunate criminal clear of the crash. The police officers, clearly terrified by this point held their shaking guns in the direction of the mysterious stranger, unsure of what to make of him. "W-w-who are ya-ya-you?" an older officer with a caterpillar mustache asked, "I'm a friend, don't worry." He assured the man, before vanishing into thin air as he moved at full speed around a corner to power down and grab his backpack slinging it over his shoulder before heading out into the open.

A yellow jetcopter flew into the area, a teenage girl with raven hair dropping the last twenty feet to the ground as her vehicle stayed in place walked over to the officer who had done the talking, "What's the trouble chief?" she asked as she came over. "Well Videl we did have a bank robbery in progress but then this gold fighter just appeared out of nowhere, right between us and the robbers and stopped them in a matter of seconds!" He explained scratching his head with the barrel of his gun. Videl looked at the scene around them and saw someone walking down the street, she ran over in front of him and jammed her hands on her hips glaring at him with a very Chi-chi like expression before all but stabbing at his chest, "You, did you see anything happen here?" She asked Gohan, with wide-eyed innocence he replied, "No, I just happened to be walking by here I don't even have a clue what you're talking about." He exclaimed with a nervous chuckle before running off, 'Man that was close, I hope I never see that girl again, her glare was almost as bad as moms… but that blue, almost makes me want to repaint my room…' he thought dreamily before shaking his head 'What am I thinking?' He glanced at his watch and blanched , 'Ah crap I have to get going or I'm going to be late for school!' He picked up the pace going only somewhat faster than an average human.

Shortly there-after at Orange Star High School

Gohan landed on the roof of the building, dashing down the stairs at a human pace, he headed for the direction of the front door, under the assumption that based on most of what he had read that the administration office would be there. Thankfully he was right, and walked into the front office and walked up to the desk, "Good morning ma'am, my name is Son Gohan, and this is my first day of class, but I'm running kind of late, could I please get my schedule so I don't miss any classes?" He asked with the trademark Son grin on his face. The woman, a middle aged woman with curly brown hair and a pair of glasses that looked identical to ones used by most librarians, right down to the string that held them on her even if they decided to fall off, looked up to see a young teenager with a bright smile. Who in her opinion was about as polite as preacher and cute to boot, she hadn't heard that much manners since she lived away from the city where kids were raised right. "Son Gohan, Hmm, one moment please." She shuffled through the mountain of papers littering her desk considering it was the start of a new year, but there is and always will be more paperwork for desk workers at a school no matter how long the desk worker has done it. It is an unchangeable fact of life. She pulled out a sheet of paper with a smile and handed it back to Gohan who bowed in thanks and headed for his first class, which according to his schedule was math. But judging by the so called difficulty of his entrance exam wasn't going to be difficult. He walked into the class and handed his teacher his schedule a few minutes before the bell rang, and he smiled knowingly, all but bowing to the new student, much to the confusion of the rest of the class. "Everyone, I would like you to meet our new student, Son Gohan. Mr. Son here got a perfect score on his entrance exam, making him the only person to enter this learning institute with all correct answers." He turned his head towards the semi-blushing demi-saiyan, "Why don't you tell us a little about yourself Mr. Son?" He asked innocently. Gohan reached up behind himself to scratch his head with one hand, "Well, My name is Son Gohan, my hobbies include running, swimming, fishing, hiking and reading." He smiled the Son grin, making more than a few of the females sigh in bliss, while a few of the male students glared at him.

Videl ran into the classroom with a skid just before the bell rang, 'And she's safe!' she exclaimed happily to herself with a victory cheer in her head as she walked up the steps to her chair, her bubbly blonde friend Erasa sitting next to her exclaimed with a smile, "Videl actually on time for once? What's the occasion?" Videl snorted and began scowling at the rest of the class, "What's wrong babe?" A second blond asked from her other side, "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something?" He asked before he felt an elbow connect with his face, "First off, I'm not your babe. Second off shut up Sharpner!" She yelled, now normally someone yelling would be a topic for discussion, however when the one yelling was Videl Satan, daughter of the world savior, and her human punching bag was Sharpner Pencil, it was an every day thing.

"It just so happens that my day was ruined by some gold haired jerk…" she grumbled, Eresa's ears perked up, "What's this about a gold haired guy ruining your day?" She was completely perplexed by the thought of a guy ruining someone's day, it just didn't happen to the ditzy blonde girl. "He flew in and took out the robbers before I got there, and then he just flew off… Damn tricksters…" She mumbled, then Erasa looked over at Gohan and said in a dramatic whisper, "Gohan, this is Videl, do you know who she is?" He looked at her and had a moment where his eyes almost widened in surprise, "Her dad is Mr. Satan, the man who saved the world from Cell!" she managed to whisper with excitement in her voice, his reaction not being really what she expected. That is to say there was no reaction other than a slight raising of an eyebrow, "So that man had a daughter huh? Never thought anyone would marry him to be honest…" he said under his breath thankfully no one noticed his comment as the class went on.

The first period of the day went fairly smoothly for Gohan, no one seemed to remember that he was even there, except Erasa who asked in a low voice, "What's your next class Gohan?" The boy in question looked down at his schedule and read 'history', "My next class is history, then I have lunch and gym followed by science 101." Erasa beamed as she heard this, "We all have the same schedule, except Sharpie and I have regular science for fourth block." She gave a small frown, which Gohan could already assume was an unusual face for her to make, she just seemed so…. So cheery. 'Kinda like Goten only as a well developed girl." He looked away from Erasa to find Videl glaring in his direction, he looked away quickly, 'What's her problem? I haven't done anything to her…' 'Except save her as the gold fighter and vanish into thin air.' He sighed inwardly as his conscience made a valid point.

Meanwhile Videl was still glaring at Gohan, 'You have secrets, I don't know what they are… But I will, you can definitely count on that Son Gohan.' Her glaring continued even as the bell rang and the rest of the class bar Videl got up and headed for the door, her glare keeping Gohan in his place. Their eyes connected for a moment and his first thought was 'Her eyes are beautiful, it feels like I'm looking into the ocean around Master Roshi's, They'd probably look a lot better if she wasn't glaring at me al the time though…' Her first thought was similar 'His eye's look like onyx or black diamonds, definitely the diamond, it's like he's looking through me.' A voice in her head sighed before it shook slightly, 'No, no I have to figure out what he's hiding and not be caught in his dreamy eyes.' She looked away first, harrumphed and headed for their next class, which was almost a exact replay of the first, she would stare, he would look and then blush before looking away.

The second bell rang signaling one of the highlights of any saiyans day, it was finally time for him to eat. His mind having been notified decided to let his stomach make the announcement that it was indeed empty and needed filling, by filling the room with a roar similar to that of a lion. The whole class looked around in fear before noticing Gohan scratching the back of his head and patting his belly, "Sorry everyone, guess I'm a little hungry." He said with a goofy grin, the whole class fell over backwards anime style, they all stood up and headed for the cafeteria and then outdoors, Gohan headed directly outdoors and sat down at a table before pulling a capsule out of his pocket and tossing it on the table. With a large puff of smoke a feast fit for the table of the Ox King, only slightly smaller appeared in front of the demi-saiyan as his newfound friends just looked at it. "Are you really going to eat all that brains?" Sharpner asked with a sneer as they sat down. Gohan nodded before waving nonchalantly in front of him and said "You guys can have some too, my mom cooked enough for me to share." Erasa looked at the pile and nodded numbly, "Yeah, share…" Videl had a similar response before they all grabbed a plate and Gohan started inhaling his meal at a pace which made the rest of the group look on in something close to fear. A couple minutes later he smiled and nodded content, patting his stomach. "Man can my mom cook…" He looked up at his newfound friends full plates, "Hey, are you guys going to eat that?" They nodded before digging in, and realizing just how good the food was, and they inhaled it at a somewhat slower pace than Gohan but understood why.

Erasa looked over at Gohan, a question appearing behind her eyes giving them a glint that made Sharpner and Videl blanch at the sight. "So Gohan, do you want to hang out with us after school?" She inquired, Gohan shook his head, "Nah, I have to get home after school." Erasa frowned and then asked, "Where do you live?" In her mind there wasn't a reason to skip going to the mall so she wanted to know just how far away he lived, "Oh, I live in the 439 Mountain Area near Mt. Pazou ." He smiled, and his new friends jaws all hit the floor, "Bu-But that's 500 miles away!" Videl burst out, Gohan nodded, "Yeah it's a little bit of a commute, but I was homeschooled all my life so its not too far for me to come make friends my own age, all my other friends are the friends of my late father…" His voice took a sudden sad tone making Videl and Erasa frown and even wiped the sneer off Sharpners face. 'Still coming 500 miles just to make friends?' Videl thought, then spoke out loud "That's got to be a five hour commute every day!" 'If he has two five hour commutes plus an eight hour school day his total sleep would be six hours, however throw in homework and eating and he would only get like four hours of sleep a night!' Videl ran the numbers through her head quickly, she was brawn and brains. "Well its only an hour when I fly, so it's not all that bad." His voice regained its vigor. With that out of her system Erasa was content with his answer and smiled almost as brightly as a Son, "Well if that's the case you'll have to come hang out with us some other time." She nodded as if confirming it with God. Gohan just chuckled and nodded wondering how he would get his mother to agree to that.

The bell rang signaling the second half of the day to begin and the new friends all headed for the gym, when they got inside Gohan felt a familiar Ki signature enter the building, 'Wonder who that could be, it has to be one of the Z fighters, the only other people that are even close to being that strong were Videl and Sharpner.' He waited around till the rest of his class were heading out into the gym before changing into his gym clothes, a pair of black jogging pants and a long sleeve white shirt. As he headed out towards the gym he heard a very familiar, very agitated voice. "Listen here you puny humans, you will do as I say, When I say, as I say it. If any of you crosses me I will personally send you to hell and enjoy doing it." Gohan blanched at the sound of the voice and ran out towards the class, 'Oh no… it couldn't be, it can't be…' He looked towards the front of the class, 'It is… What is Vegeta doing here… Dende if you had something to do with this, You my little friend are so dead.' "Vegeta calm down!" he yelled as he got to the group, "Who said that?!"He yelled his trademark glare on his face, short and muscular he would make a great gym coach, that is if when he was teaching he didn't blow up the gym, or the school. "What are you doing here Kakkabrat?" He smirked at Gohan, "I go to school here Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

The class sweatdropped looking between the tall new student in uncomfortable gym clothes and the short man with what a pink Bad Man shirt and shorts showing off his incredible legs. They all just knew that Gohan had to know this person, or he was going to be so dead there wasn't even a word to describe just how dead he was going to be. It was about this time that Vegeta noticed what Gohan was wearing, "What are you wearing those ridiculous sleeves for brat, tomorrow you will be in a tank top but for now this will have to do." He dashed towards Gohan at an alarming speed and ripped the sleeves off his shirt, while the class was staring at where their new gym coach used to be before realizing that he was nowhere near there and was in fact standing toe to toe with Gohan the poor nerd who had… muscles. Lots of muscles and was glaring at Vegeta, "Vegeta mom is going to kill me for destroying a new shirt on the first day of class." He grunted and looked Gohan over, "You look weak, these times of peace are doing nothing for you." He looked over the rest of the class, "Today we will be doing a basic work out, Vegeta style…" The corners of his mouth turned up slightly and the girls looked pale as did a few of the guys, the rest thought that it would be nothing compared to their workouts at the Satan Gym. "Vegeta, you better not kill anyone with your workout otherwise your wife will kill you, and my mom will kill me for not stopping you, or worse she'll make you cook." Gohans face paled at the thought, Vegeta just sneered and replied, "Oh very well. But I'll only make it hard enough to hospitalize most of them."

The class paled even more, even some of the gym rats, "First we will be doing fifty laps on the track, followed by two hundred pushups," he looked over at Gohan, "You will be doing them as if we were warming up," He looked back at the class, "Followed by two hundred sit ups then we will be sparring so I can assess whether or not you are even worthy to do something more than stretch or if I should just destroy the school." The class took to the track and Gohan took off at a quick pace trying to get everything done so he could spar with Vegeta so that the school might survive, or better yet the city, knowing Vegeta he might just destroy the whole city to keep from having to deal with having the press down his back, although Gohan would stop him before that happened. Videl was doing her best to keep up with Gohan running quite quickly for a human but she wasn't quite keeping up, fifteen laps in half the class, mostly girls and self proclaimed nerds and geeks were all but passed out on the side of the track, Vegeta just grunted and went back to watching the rest of the class.

Gohan finished the laps and was going into a handstand position for his pushups as Videl watched in amazement as she finished hers, 'Gohan is doing one fingered pushups, with one hand… from a handstand… Who is this guy' She exclaimed in her mind, 'Now I know for sure he's keeping something secret, I can already assume he does martial arts, but who was his teacher?' Gohan finished his pushups and then blew through his sit-ups and walked over to Vegeta, "You ready Vegeta? We have to keep our power levels and speed down so the shockwaves don't destroy the school, but after I promise to come to Capsule Corps. and give you a real fight." Gohan all but pleaded as he took a stance in front of the prince of all saiyans, Vegetas power level dropped to match that of Gohans and he took his own stance before unleashing a flurry of blows that would've killed anyone else as Gohan blocked dodged and deflected them waiting for an opening. Videl watched in amazement as the battle progressed and so did most of the rest of the class, their assignment forgotten by the strength and skill shown by the two in the ring. Vegeta finally broke through Gohans defenses and landed a blow that threw him back fifty feet before he dashed in towards Gohan and Gohan knocked him back. The bell rang and the saiyans stopped their punches, a hairsbreadth away from the others face. "You're still too weak Kakkabrat, but for now it'll do, but you owe me a real fight." He turned to face the class, "Since Kakkabrat here kept me entertained, you will all survive, but tomorrow you will all finish the stretches or you might not be so lucky." The class headed for the changing rooms and Sharpner having been one of the ones who watched the fight clapped Gohan hard on the shoulder before grabbing his hand and blowing on it, "That was intense man, also What are you made of?! It feels like I broke my hand." Gohan looked back and smiled, "One of my hobbies is martial arts, but I haven't really trained in a few years." He grinned while scratching the itch on the back of his head only Son men seem to have. 'That could've gone better, I'll talk to Bulma tonight and have her get Vegeta to resign, I don't want to have to worry about him destroying the city.'

Videl was in the other locker room spacing out, 'His form was perfect, there were no flaws in either of their forms, how do they know each other, and a better question is, why weren't they even sweating? And why weren't they hurt after being tossed across the room? And why does Gohan wear long sleeves? He has so much muscle definition , not bulky muscle like the guys at my dads gym, but sexy muscle…' Her face flared red, 'Did I just use the word sexy while thinking of Gohan?' she paused, 'No of course not but that guy is just abnormal…' The corners of her mouth tipped up in a small style, 'But the guy sure can fight, I bet that he'd make a good opponent to spar with, and maybe just maybe I'd get to see how tight those muscles are.' She grinned and headed for the door, other girls in her class watched her with something akin to fear in their eyes, 'Videl Satan smiling? Something is wrong, very wrong.'

Their last class of the day passed much like the first and second with one small change, Videl would stare and glare and then blush and look away, Gohan was confused beyond measure, but what did he know, all he liked about the school so far was one tiny girl with raven black hair tied back in pig tails, who had eyes as blue as the ocean and just as deep. He wanted to get lost in them but every time he tried Videl would blush and look away. Even when she would look away and blush she would peek timidly from beneath her hair at him and he would just have this tiny smile that told her, 'I know you're watching, but only because I'm watching too.' That little smile made her heart flutter, even when other girls were looking at him or trying to get his attention, all of his attention was on her. "Mr. Son, excuse me." The teacher called out, attempting to get the distracted demi-saiyans attention, she finally threw a piece of chalk at him which he backhanded out of the air, purely out of reflex, which stunned the rest of the class.

Videl however noticed, and pointed discreetly towards the front of the class which managed to get him to pay attention, "Yes ma'am?" Gohan asked, "What may I ask were you doing Mr. Son, when you should've been paying attention?" she slapped the blackboard, "You did come here to learn, did you not? How Are you going to learn if you're not paying any attention to the class?" Gohan looked at the board and grinned the natural Son grin, "Ma'am, I learned this when I was ten, I was already learning far more complicated things before I hit puberty, I'm here to make friends and earn a scholarship into a college, it doesn't really matter if I pay attention." He shrugged before pulling out his personal textbooks and walking down the stairs to show her his quantum physics book, along with his notes, and findings leaving her in a stunned stuttering stupor before heading back to the of the class and into his seat to go back to his uninterested posture.

The final bell of the day rang and he headed towards the door holding his brown satchel, not really paying attention to where he was going accidently knocking over a jock who hadn't seen his display of strength and skill in the gym since he was after all only in the freshmen's gym class. The jock in question named Mark was getting ready to swing when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Or rather it began to head towards the person who was now holding his shoulder only to draw short when a large hand stopped him from punching Videl in the face. He turned to see the demi-saiyan equivalent of death staring him dead in the eyes. If his steel grip and dead eyes hadn't been enough to make Mark change his mind, Gohan voice and words did "Touch Videl or hurt her in any way and I will bury you, I won't be quick about it either. I will break every bone in your body before I sink you so far under the mountains you will never be seen again." His voice was colder than ice and sharper than a scalpel making even Videls heart stop from terror. His trademark Son grin made it even worse. "We clear?" His now smiling voice said that didn't reach his eyes. Mark merely nodded and peed his pants from fright. Videl was very happy his anger wasn't directed at her otherwise she might've done the same. He released his wrist and this time, his smile was genuine and heart warming, if she hadn't seen it she never would've believed kind, goofy, cute Gohan had a side where he could make a threat like that and probably… No, she knew he could follow up with that threat, which turned that threat into something much more terrifying, a promise.

Gohan mentally slapped himself for his actions, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid… Why did I threaten him, he probably would've stopped when he saw who it was… Why did I just threaten to kill a fellow student, Videl probably hates me…' he thought sadly, Videl was also thinking, 'Dear Kami, do not let me get on the wrong side of Gohan, but considering he just stopped a punch from one of the biggest guys in school like he was opening a door and defending me no less? That guy is such a mystery, plus he isn't too bad looking, seems like those arms are for more than just show.' She blushed slightly, glad her hair covered her face. 'Do…do I like Gohan? No… I haven't even known the guy a day, no… not even eight hours so why can't I stop thinking about his gorgeous smile, and his eyes, oh dear kami, those eyes.' She smiled a little bit and went to find Erasa.

Meanwhile Gohan had made it to the roof and was headed for Capsule Corps. he had a promise to keep to Vegeta about a spar, and right now he needed it. His subconscious kept going back to when that senior was about to hit Videl, and dear sweet Dende did it piss him off, he jumped to his ascended state and flew full bore to Capsule Corps. Vegeta was in for a rough time today. He landed outside of Capsule Corps. about the time that Videl found Erasa in the school building, "Erasa, I know for sure that Gohan is hiding something." She stated crossing her arms over her loose white shirt, Erasas head tilted to the side quizzically and replied "How do you know that for certain?" Videl answered, "He bumped into Mark and knocked him over, and then Mark went to hit him, only I touched Marks shoulder to try and stop a fight, and he almost hit me." She paused to take a short breathe before continuing, "And right when Mark was about to hit me, Gohan stopped his fist and threatened to bury him under a mountain if he so much as touched me." Her face paled for a moment in fear as she remembered his threat, then it turned a light shade of red as she remembered his smile.

Erasa, being the good boy crazy friend that she is, didn't miss Videls blush, and stifled a squeak with her hands before grabbing Videls shoulders, "You have a crush on Gohan!" she gushed, excited that her friend was now actually crushing on a guy, when in all the years she had known her since elementary school she hadn't even noticed a guys existence except as a sparring partner, "So what do you like about Gohan?" she asked. Videl looked at her like she was crazy, "I do NOT have a crush on Gohan." She stated flatly, even as she thought, 'His eyes like diamonds, those defined arms, and definitely those smiles.' She flushed again before shaking her head to clear her thoughts causing her pig tails to smack her friend in the face, "No, there's something strange about Son Gohan and I will figure it out." She said before clenching her fists. Erasa smirked as she saw this, her friend definitely had a crush and she was going to help her get the boy she liked, one way or the other.

Gohan walked into the living room via the balcony that all the Z fighters had access to and waved at Bulma who was watching television, a question popped into his mind and he decided now would be as good a time as any to ask, "Hey Bulma, Why is Vegeta my new gym coach?" Bulma chuckled, "First off, Hey Gohan. Second, he blew up the GR three times, this week, so now I'm forcing him to teach otherwise I won't rebuild the GR and I will also make him cook for himself for the next year." Gohan shivered in fear, Bulma was becoming far too much like his mother, "That's just cruel and unusual punishment Bulma!" The young Son boy exclaimed, Bulma laughed and waved in the general direction of the GR, "Vegeta is ready and waiting for you to show up, so go and spar, I know that's you're here for." Gohan waved before taking off in a low base state flight, "Bye Bulma see you in a couple of hours!" "And don't blow up my GR young man!" She shouted at Gohan, 'Those guys, I swear, It's just not right that someone as pretty as me has to rebuild that room every time Vegeta powers up.' She shrugged and went right back to her soap opera.

Inside the GR the artificial gravity was at 600 times, and both saiyans were in their first forms, both fighters collided in a maelstrom of kicks and punches, the occasional blow that got through creating small abrasions and small cuts, Gohan noticed a slight break in Vegetas defenses and slammed a punch into the older saiyans stomach with a small ball of Ki held there knocking him into the wall, leaving a very recognizable dent in the super metal. Gohan was preparing to use his fathers finisher, his hands cupped and held by his side. "Ka…Me...Ha...Me…HAA!" The beam of energy pushed forward, he held the power down forcing Vegeta back into the wall before releasing it. "Why didn't you press your advantage Kakkabrat, in a true battle you would have lost." Vegeta bellowed, a pair of mighty roars sounded and Gohan scratched the back of his head in a typical Son fashion, "I was getting hungry Vegeta and it looks like you were too." Vegeta grumbled and turned down the gravity, they both left the GR and Gohan went to his spare room and took a change of clothes before heading down to the living room and letting Bulma know he was headed to the rejuvenation tanks, Bulma was never pleased when they came to the table after training while bloody and beaten. An hour later Bulma released him from his tank and he changed into his new clothes and waved before headed home. 'I wonder what mom has cooking?' he asked himself.

Gohan landed in front of his house and was immediately tackled by his brother Goten, "Big brother, big brother, how was school, was it fun, was there food, what did you do all day, was it boring, can I go?" He took a short breath to continue his fast speech and was muffled by a hand on his mouth, "School was fine, I made friends, Yes, mom had me a lunch, I studied in class, and to you yes, it would be boring, and no not yet." He looked at the mini Goku, "Are you good now? No more questions?" Goten nodded and they went inside to a table full of food, Chi-chi stood beside the table, one hand on her hip, the other gripping her frying pan, Gohan looked up to see anger in his mothers eyes. He gulped, "H-hey mom, what's up." With about as much confidence as he felt, which at this point was exactly zero. "Gohan," His mother asked sweetly, "Where were you that it took so long to get home from school, I know you can do laps around the planet in just a matter of minutes, so I guess my question is… WHAT TOOK YOU THREE HOURS TO GET HOME!" Her question was accentuated by a frying pan on top of his head. "Mom, I can explain!" She held her frying pan at the ready and just looked at him, "Go on then, explain." He took a deep breath and said "When I got to school, my third block was gym, and there was a new gym teacher, Vegeta. So in exchange for him not blowing up the school and possibly Satan City, I told him I would spar with him after school." He saw her calm down and begin smiling, "If you were just trying to save the school from that wretched prince why didn't you just say so, or at least remember to call?" She went back to cooking dinner.

A/N Well, That brings this chapter to an end, I would like to thank my beta's ABC, Yuna and Burieku, they all gave me encouragement and that made writing this that much easier, so thank you three. Please Rate and Review and if you're interested in reading more follow it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This will be the second installment of 'What's going on' which if you read the summary, you know I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with it. Also there will be mild language in this chapter, cause you know… high school students**

 **Obligatory disclaimer, I do not own DBZ or anything DBZ related, I own a table, and some other furniture, but nothing DBZ related.**

 **So, before we begin, I would like to reply to the reviews, hopefully I'll be able to do this every time.**

 **Gokuu the carrot – I will try to do proper paragraph sizes this time around, since I haven't written anything since about 2013, I kind of forget and have run-on sentences which in turn lead me into run-on paragraphs, but I will try to make this different from other GV fanfics, even if I really don't know where it's going yet. I hope that you'll continue to be patient with me as my writing improves.**

 **Guest – I understand where you're coming from, I'm on a phone so I should try to make it more eye friendly.**

 **DirePand072 – Thank you, getting a good review makes me want to write more even though I'm stubborn and probably would've continued anyway :)**

 **I87 – I will attempt to update this as frequently as possible what with work and all that so I'll try to make chapters as quickly as I can.**

Chapter 2 News

His daily alarm clock rang in the form of a seven year old. His younger brother Goten who was attempting to crush his brother in an attempt to wake him up. "Get up sleepy head, mom made pancakes, and if you don't get up now, they're all mine!" He shouted gleefully, one half-awake backhand later he was still giggling from the floor, Gohan sat up in bed and ran over to his closet and grabbed a pair of black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt, as he was leaving the room he grabbed his brown satchel from his desk and rushed down to the table and sat at the table, "Good morning mom, something smells good. I'm surprised the smell of food didn't wake me up."

His brother appeared in the chair next to him nodding vigorously, his hair making him look like a small version of their father. Chi-chi sat the last plate of food down on the table before grabbing her share and nodding over at her boys, "Dig in kids, then you need to get going Gohan, You're going to be late for school, and make sure to come home right after today unless you have to placate that pig headed prince again." She groaned, 'All I want is for my boys to be scholars… Why do they have to always be fighting…' she sighed, 'Well it is in their blood, so I guess it can't be helped.'

In the time it took her to have that short thought, both boys had already cleared the table of food and Gohan was giving his mother a very gentle hug, "The food was amazing as always mom, thanks!" He ran out the door and blasted off towards Satan City, the early morning sun just barely peeking over the snow covered tops of the mountains. Gohan looked at his watch and saw he still had an hour to get to school, so as he neared the city he dropped out of the sky out of sight, and headed for the mall, he had to buy some new gym clothes since Vegeta had destroyed his previous ones. Thankfully his mother still didn't know.

He walked into a nearby clothes department and looked around until he saw a package of muscle shirts, he checked the size and saw they would fit so long as he didn't go ascendant saiyan. He headed to the counter and pulled out the Capsule Corps. Credit Card that Bulma had given him in case of emergencies, and he decided it would only be fair for Vegeta to pay for him some new shirts simply because he had destroyed his last one.

Walking out of the store he tossed his package on the ground and capsulized it before checking his watch. He walked the rest of the way to school and headed into the Math room before heading to his seat and pulled out a sketchbook and began idly sketching a picture of the mountains on his way to school, as an afterthought he even added Icarus to the picture and was just finishing the shading when the rest of his class began trickling into the room.

Erasa, in what appeared to almost be a tennis players outfit consisting of a light pink crop top, and a black skirt sat down next to Gohan, smoothing her skirt with her hands as she did so. "Whatcha doing Gohan?" She asked, Gohan looked over and said "Morning, Erasa," he gestured in the direction of his sketch, "This is nothing, just what I saw on my way to school today, only I added a dragon to it." He laughed, 'Better not tell her I know a dragon, that would freak her out for sure!' He slid the sketchbook over so she could get a better look at it, "When I was being homeschooled I would draw when I finished my work for the day, so I ended up getting to be an okay artist." He stated simply, "When all you do is study and draw it kind of just happens." The Son grin erupted on his face.

Erasa laughed and put one hand on his shoulder, "Oh Gohan, you have such an imagination." She giggled. Gohan blushed and turned away, "Yeah, imagination." He laughed nervously, "Well you know, since I live in the mountains I see a lot of dinosaurs, so the possibility of a dragon living out there isn't too farfetched." 'Now I have somewhat of an explanation if something happens and they meet Icarus.' He sighed in relief in his head, 'Trying to seem normal in high school is harder than I thought.' Sharpner came in shortly and took his usual seat, his outfit for the day consisting of white pants and a black muscle shirt, "Morning Erasa." He said before leaning back in his chair and balancing a pencil on his finger, "What's going on with you nerdboy, you're here early."

Gohan shrugged, "My mom finished breakfast sooner than usual so I had a few minutes to spare before getting here." Gohan searched through his satchel and pulled out his clothes capsule before sticking it in his pocket, "I had to replace my shirt since Vegeta destroyed my last one yesterday." Having been reminded of the gym class disaster yesterday Sharpner leaned forward, his chair hitting the ground with a loud thunk, "Speaking of yesterday, I think you'd be a good member of the boxing team, I mean you can obviously take a punch."

Sharpners eye bored into Gohan, "We could always use more muscle on the team, and you already know how to fight, probably better than I do." Erasas eye widened in amazement, 'Sharpie actually complimenting someone on being a better fighter than he is!? It's a miracle' "Yeah Gohan, you and that teacher were amazing!" She exclaimed, "How do you two know each other?" Gohan scratched his ever present itch, "Vegeta is a family friend, and I'm one of the few people he agrees is good enough to spar with." 'There is no way I'm telling them he came to earth when I was five to destroy the planet.'

"He seems a little cocky in my opinion," Sharpner huffed, "There's no way he could destroy the school, or that he would kill us." Gohan chuckled nervously before looking away, "Well, his workouts can be extreme enough to send someone to the hospital, we're lucky he was in a good mood and only gave us a light workout." Sharpner blanched remembering yesterdays workout "That was a light workout? What's his version of a hard one?" Gohan thought about that one for a moment, "I'd say probably wearing three or four times his body weight in weights and then a twenty mile run." 'That seems like it'd be a hard workout for a human.' "In that case, please keep him under control, I do not want anything to do with Vegeta on a bad day." Gohan nodded, "You and me both." Erasa was still trying to wrap her head around carrying four of herself and even moving.

Videl walked into the classroom and headed for her usual seat, her outfit being her usual crime fighting outfit, a loose white t-shirt and black biking shorts. "So what's everyone talking about?" She looked at her two friends and Gohan, "We were discussing a hard workout with Vegeta." Sharpner said, "I was looking at Gohans drawing." Erasa said at the same time, Erasa swiped Gohans notebook and slid it over to Videl over Gohans gasp of protest. Videl looked down at the drawing, 'He's actually pretty good, I guess that's the remnants of a misspent youth.' "Not bad Gohan, you could join a club with that sort of skill." He blushed, "I'm not really that good, plus with as strict as my mom is I usually have to head home kind of quickly after school."

After that conversation, the rest of the class showed up and it was back to business as usual for Gohan, not paying attention in class, and Videl almost blatantly glaring at him. Erasa was watching as first one would blush, and then the other. Sharpner watched with mild annoyance as the class blew by, not getting Videls attention except for the occasional punch as he called her babe or tried to touch her. The bell rang and the group of friends headed for their second class.

The groups second period started with the teacher telling them to open their books to the fifth chapter, as Gohan did his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and he started chuckling. Erasa looked over and tore a sheet of paper from her note book and wrote What's so funny Gohan?, before sliding it over to him unobtrusively, Gohan read the sheet before replying, They're saying that the Ox King is a fearsome warrior, and violent. The only thing violent about Grandpa Ox is his growling stomach! The teacher however had heard his chuckles, "May I ask what's so funny Mr. Son?" She looked at him over the tops of her glasses, the very image of a strict teacher. Laughing Gohan nodded, "Yes ma'am, This textbook is wrong. The Ox king isn't actually a violent man, the axe he carried was for chopping wood."

The teacher straightened her head, "Oh? And how would you know this Mr. Son? Are you personally acquainted with the Ox king?" Gohan tried to hold his laugh in before failing miserably, "I should be, he is my Grandpa after all." The whole class stared at Gohan, a collective "What!?" coming from everywhere in the room. 'So he's cute, smart, gentle and a prince?' Erasa thought before glancing over at Videl, 'You sure can pick 'em.' The teacher slid her glasses back up her face and attempted to regain her composure, "Well, that announcement almost makes mine seem insignificant, almost." She cleared her throat and pulled a stack of papers off of her desk, "I need all of you to come take one of these forms on your way out. Due to a generous donation by Capsule Corporation, we will be taking a three week long field trip."

She looked around the class noting that for once they were all paying attention, 'I hate my job, why do all these snot nosed brats pay more attention to field trips than history studies… I should've been a doctor…' "The first week you will be staying with our generous benefactor Capsule Corporation, learning about technology. The second week you will be visiting Fire Mountain, home of the Ox Kingdom, which is why I was having you study about it today, but it seems based on Mr. Sons laughter the whole chapter is wrong." She groaned, "While in the Ox Kingdom you will be learning about politics, and finally you will be staying in the 439 Mountain area, learning about wilderness survival."

"All three of these skills are important in todays society, with as much trouble as our world has had in the past fifteen years, survival classes are a definite must." She looked around the room, her gaze trying to hold far more power than it ever will, she sighed, 'I lost them at Capsule Corporation…' The sole exception of this was a disheartened demi-saiyan who decided nothing could get worse. The teacher seeing she no longer had their attention started grading papers and let the class do as it wished. The lunch bell couldn't ring fast enough for the young demi-saiyan.

As the four friends headed for their usual table under an old oak tree in the middle of the grounds Erasa was busy talking a mile a minute about what kind of clothes she should bring to Capsule Corps. Sharpner, having been friends with her for a while just smiled and nodded, agreeing when he figured he was supposed to. His gaze kept sliding over to Videl whose gaze was in turn focused entirely on Gohan. He looked where she was and much to his amazement Gohan still hadn't opened his lunch, "What's wrong brains, not got an appetite?" He smirked, "I would've thought a field trip like this would be right up your alley."

Gohan put his lunch on the table and inhaled it before answering, "Part of the field trip is staying with my grandpa, and another third of the field trip is staying near my house, and the other part I don't even want to think what could happen…" he groaned, 'Well, they'll know soon enough since Vegeta is our gym coach.' "The truth is, no where we're going is somewhere I haven't been a lot before, not even Capsule Corps. It's kind of like my second home." He felt all eyes on him, even Erasas chatter had ceased.

"You know Bulma friggin' Briefs… on a personal basis…" Erasa managed to squeak out, Gohan reached up to scratch the back of his head with a Son grin on his face, "She's actually my godmother." Everyone's jaws dropped, "And Vegeta is her husband." Erasa fell over backwards, Gohan dropped his hand. "Uh, is she going to be okay?" Sharpner picked her back up and sat her in her spot, "Vegeta is her husband?!" Erasa exclaimed, "He's a little badass, I bet they'd have cute kids." Gohan shivered, she sounded far too much like Chi-chi right then.

"Yeah, Trunks is a cute kid. He isn't a good influence on my younger brother but at least they're friends." He got off the bench and went to lay under the tree, "The only friends I had when I was his age were my dads." He looked up at the clouds. He thought for a minute, "I need to go make a phone call, I'll be back in a minute." He headed for the interior of the school, 'I wonder who he's going to call…' Videl thought before she headed in after him, peeking around corners till she saw heard his voice, "Hey sweetheart, yeah, I love you too. It's been a while since we hung out huh? Can you give the phone to the old man?"

He paused waiting for the old man in question to pick up, "I don't want you to be pulling any funny business while I'm at Capsule Corps, I know its time for the monthly get together but if you try anything…" His voice dropped too low for Videl to hear.

On Roshi's end, "I don't want you to be pulling any funny business while I'm at Capsule Corps, I know its time for the monthly get together but if you try anything with these girls, underage high school girls, I will have Bulma cook you a months worth of food, maroon you on a deserted planet with nothing but the clothes on your back and the food and when the food runs out blow the planet up with you on it." Roshi gulped, "I'm trying to be normal master Roshi, and if you screw this up for me…" The chilly voice on the other end dropped off before being replaced by a cheery one.

"Can you put Marron back on the phone now?" Videl heard Gohan say, "Hey sweetheart. Yeah I'll see you next week, tell your mom and dad I said hello." He hung up the phone, "Eavesdropping is rude Videl." Gohan called out looking towards the direction she was hiding. Blushing Videl came around the corner, "Who were you on the phone with? Your girlfriend?" She asked mildly annoyed, 'Why should I care if he has a girlfriend, that doesn't give me the right to be angry, so why does it upset me?' Gohan shook his head "No, but she's the light of my life, want to see a picture of her?" He began pulling out his wallet before she could answer, he pulled out a picture and handed it to Videl.

She looked down expecting to see Gohan and someone their age, instead she saw a recent picture of Gohan holding a little blonde girl with pig tails in a red sundress, "That's Marron, my god daughter." Videl handed it back to him and he put it back in his wallet, "When she was born her mom and dad asked if I'd do them the honor of looking after her if something were to happen to them." Videl smiled a little, "How old is she?" Gohan put his hands behind his head walking back towards their spot, "She's four now, and we'll see her next week. Her mom and dad are going on a cruise courtesy of Bulma, they haven't gotten to spend much time alone lately so I'll be watching her while they're away."

Gohan held the door open for Videl once they got to the exit, "So you'll meet a little bit of my family, hopefully all the other students make it through the next few weeks without having to visit the hospital." He sighed, "So, do you have any siblings Videl?" He asked. Videl shook her head, "It's just me and my dad. My mom… she passed away during the Cell Games, she was hit by a drunk driver…" Her voice dropped and took on a slight hitch, Gohan looked away, "Yeah, my dad was killed by Cell, so I know how you feel…" He looked up at the sky, "I miss him a lot, he never even got to meet Goten."

Videl looked up at him, 'He carries so much weight on his shoulders, but he doesn't have a bad thing to say about anyone…' her mind jumped back to when he defended her, 'unless he's protecting someone I mean.' They made it back to the table, and both had somber looks on their faces, Erasa looked at Sharpner and Sharpner looked back, 'Wonder what's going on.' crossed through both of their minds as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

The group headed into the gym where they separated before heading to their respective locker rooms. Gohan pulled out his capsule and tossed it on the ground before retrieving the empty capsule and opening the package of shirts before tugging his shirt off and putting it into his locker. Sharpner looked over at Gohan and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He knew his arms weren't flab but he hadn't expected the guy to be ripped, his back looked like it was defined enough to sharpen knives on. He could only assume that Gohans front was the same, 'Geez, I've been working out for years… what did he have to do to get that physique…' He shook his head and headed into the gym.

Gohan slipped his shirt on and rotated his arms to get the shirt settled comfortably before heading out into the gym, the first voice he heard was the gravely voice of Vegeta "Okay you weaklings, today we're going to finish up yesterdays workout." His glare roved over the class, "Kakkabrat, you will simply spar with me, that should be sufficient."

Gohan groaned, "Vegeta school is not a place for you and I to spar, I'll come train with you after school." Vegeta grunted and looked away, "Fine… Today instead we will play dodgeball, and I have a little assistance." He smiled and the class shivered, "Two little assistants that is." Gohan let out a miserable groan before glancing around, to his dismay and other students terror as pair of happy screams was heard overhead, "Big Brother!" "Gohan!"

Gohan looked up and was smashed into the ground by two small children, one the splitting image of his dad and the other, a slightly older child with lavender hair, "What are you two doing here?" He raised his head to look at the two kids, "Big brother, where's the shirt mom gave you to wear?" Goten asked with amusement in his voice, "Dad ripped the sleeves off, he was wearing it to hide how he looks from these weaklings." Trunks stated proudly.

A couple of the bigger guys in the class took open offense to that, "Watch your mouth brat, or I'll shut it for you." Trunks hopped off Gohan and looked away picking at his nose with his pinky, "Go away or I'll send you to the hospital." He flicked his pinky before focusing the full glare of a saiyan prince on the student. Unfortunately as he is only eight years old, his threat and glare are more adorable than intimidating. "Ha, like you could." The guy smirked, "I'd squash you like a bug." Trunks looked over at his dad, "Can I hit this guy dad?" This time it was Vegetas turn to smirk, "Just don't punch him through the wall, that might annoy Gohan a bit." As prideful as the saiyan prince was a pissed off Gohan was not something even he looked forward to dealing with not that he'd ever admit it.

Trunks nodded appearing in front of the guy before hopping up and flicking him in the forehead sending him barreling back several feet. Trunks walked over to him, "Next time you insult me, I won't go easy on you." He thought for a moment, before bending down to whisper in his ear, "Or I'll just tell Goten that you said you were going to eat all his desert. Not even god could save you if I did that." He chuckled and walked next to his father and took a stance similar to his, feet shoulder width apart, his arms crossed in front of him and smirking at the terrified class. Vegeta looked down with some pride, this was definitely his son. 'The saiyan race may have some hope left yet.' He thought proudly.

"Now, as you may have noticed, these boys aren't just going to be for show, they will be watching you to make sure this game stays fair, if you want to try and cheat?" He shrugged noncommittally "Well, it's your funeral." A vein popped up on Gohans forehead, he walked over to the prince, "Oh, Vegeta. A word." He clapped his hand on his shoulder and squeezed hard enough to crumble steel, "If these two demi-demons seriously injure anyone, we are going to have trouble on our hands in the form of my mom and your wife, so keep them in check, yeah?" He smacked him on the back in a friendly manner, causing him to stumble. The rest of the class looked on in shock, Gohan almost threatening a teacher? Something was seriously wrong and this class seemed a whole lot more dangerous.

Videl watched the scene unfold in a stupor, 'What in the name of god is going on…' she shook her head and watched with horror as did the rest when two kids jumped from the ceiling, how did they get up there in the first place, 'What is happening to this school!' She fired a killer glare at Gohan, 'You, and everyone you know seem to be hiding something, I WILL get to the bottom of this or my name isn't Videl Satan.' Then she almost laughed as the child threatened a guy twice his age and four times his size before disposing of him like he wasn't even worth the effort.

She wandered over beside Gohan, "Hey Gohan, who are those two kids?" She had a fairly good idea, but wanted some confirmation. Gohan groaned inwardly, 'The one beside Vegeta is Trunks, his younger son, the one with the unruly hair is Goten, my little brother." Gohan walked over to Goten, "Squirt, try not to hurt anyone, and see if you can keep trunks calm too, if you can I'll train with you when we get home." He slapped his hand over Gotens mouth to hide the screams of excitement.

Goten drug Gohans hand down, "You really mean it big brother?!" He grinned.

"Sure do squirt, now be careful. You know the rules." Gohan patted him on the head and shoved him off.

He walked back over towards his new friends, "Don't even think of cheating, and try to avoid those little guys throws, trust me." He looked back over at the boys, "We have a friend who plays baseball and he thought it would be a good idea to teach those two."

He moaned recalling when Yamcha had. He had to fix holes in the house more than usual, all the size of baseballs. He looked at the roof, "Sometimes I come home and there's more broken stuff than usual and I know he's been practicing."

Sharpner scoffed, "How hard can that kid throw? He's only what five?" Gohan clapped Sharpner on the shoulder, "It's your funeral man. I tried to warn you." He went over to one side of the gym and stood, his arms hanging loosely at his side.

Videls watch went off with a crackle, "Videl, we need your help down at First Satan National Bank. There are armed robbers and one of our officers is pinned down!" His frantic cry reverberated from her watch, she looked at the watch and then over at the teacher before running out of class and heading for the roof. Gohan waited a minute before heading out the other door and running to another exit and powered up to super saiyan and threw his shirt behind an air vent.

His sixth sense washed over the city locating Videls hurried signature going across town, he followed behind and dropping down beside the crime scene. Looking around he saw the officer with a trail of red leaking slowly down his right leg. Gohan saw it was just coming from the calf so it passed right through. He appeared next to the injured officer and lifted him over one shoulder before grabbing a car and flipping it on its side to use as a shield for the injured officer.

He slipped the injured officer into the arms of paramedics as Videls copter came in for a landing. She jogged over to the chief, "Where's the injured officer chief?" She asked before noticing Gohan, "What a surprise to see you here."

Gohan shook his head and dropped his voice, "I could hear the gunshots miles away so I came to investigate." He tried to look anywhere but at Videl scratching the back of his head.

Videl stood on her toes to attempt to glare into his eyes, "There's something strange about you and I will figure it out."

Gohan glanced down at her and smiled softly, 'Man she has beautiful eyes, Kami got that part right.' He noticed that she was glaring and looked away.

Videl noticed his smile and shy look and her glare lost some intensity, and she looked down before blushing, Finally noticing that she had been standing a foot from the most chiseled chest she had ever seen.

Gohan heard loud reports and saw the projectiles flying towards them, he grabbed the bullets heading for Videl, crushing them in his fist before appearing in front of the firing gunman. His gun was now in pieces and he felt a bar of steel crash into his gut before losing touch with reality. The rest of the gunmen all began firing at the demi-saiyan and seeing as he was the only target took advantage of shock and awe.

The criminals all kept firing their empty guns, unable to process that their bullets were crumpling against his bare skin. The first criminal sprinted towards him, using his gun as a club. Gohan snapped his hand down before kneeing the gun barrel causing the butt of it to smash into the criminals chin.

His next blow was a flying roundhouse. His path put him close enough to another criminal to put him out of commission with a flying axe kick that smacked his head into the floor. Gohan reappeared in front of the next one and with a short chop right to the tip of his chin snapped his head to the side giving him a knockout blow with no trouble.

The last one was running for the door, looking back to make sure the monstrous crime fighter wasn't following him and walked right into a double dropkick from Videl. Gohan was grabbing all the unconscious criminals and dragging them out the door as Videl ran up to him again. "Who. Are. You." She ground out through clenched teeth.

Gohan smiled, his voice low "I'm the Gold Fighter. That's all." He went to fly away when he felt a hand gripping his leg, "I'm not going to answer any more of your questions. Even if I were to, it wouldn't be here."

Videl kept her death grip up, "We need to talk, I want to know how you can this, all of this!" She exclaimed, gesturing to his hovering form.

"Maybe someday Videl, but not today." He answered forgetting to drop his voice before he vanished and headed back to the school.

Videl looked at her empty hand, 'Why did that voice sound familiar… I know you, but I don't know who you are.' She clenched her fist. "I will find out who you are Gold Fighter." She ran over to her copter and jumped in headed back to school before she started screaming her frustration out.

 **A/N This chapter took a bit longer for me to get out but I was going to try for every few days, it was honestly supposed to be up almost 5 days ago, but then I ended up passing out after work and well I had a day off, I'll try to post more chapters when I'm not at work, plus I'm looking for a second job and well, life is a pain in the tush.**

 **This chapter was also shorter than the last but I** ** _HOPE_** **it's far easier on the eyes, Reviews, follows and favoriting my story will let me know if I should continue. Till next time!**


End file.
